


For The Fans

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Saxx underwear, Sexual Language, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen rocks out on stage and has several pairs of lace thongs thrown onto the stage but among them is an unexpected pair of underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Fans

**Author's Note:**

> I own no-one and nothing. This is a work of fiction and never happened.
> 
> While scrolling through my TL on twitter I came across this post by @babbudean :
> 
> "Suddenly want a fic where post-performance JA has fans throwing underwear on stage and they're all lacy thongs except for one pair of Saxx."
> 
> I asked if I could write something based on this and @babbudean agreed. I'm not sure what she had in mind but this is how I see it. So here is my little drabble....

 

 

Jensen could feel the rivulets of sweat running down the centre of his back beneath his thin t-shirt and the thicker layer of red and black plaid on top of it. The atmosphere was electric and they came up to the final bars of their last song of the evening. Just before he played the last chord he turned to look at Mark on the drums and grinned, turning back to the crowd as the song ended and the fans erupted into a sea of standing people cheering and calling out.

He loved playing for the fans at cons. They were always so appreciative and supportive of his love of music. He waved gratefully and took an overly dramatic bow, smirking and winking out into the crowd, but, as his mouth neared the mic once again to say a farewell and thank you he saw something hit the stage out of the corner of his eye. Another very similar object landed near his feet, He was taken aback at first until he realised they were panties, black lace panties. Richard picked up the red pair from the corner of the stage and laughed as he handed them to Jensen. "I'm guessing these are for you."

Jensen couldn't help the blush that coloured his cheeks as yet more pairs of womens underwear flew onto the stage. "I love you Jensen!" A woman called out and threw a purple thong which he managed to dodge as his fellow musicians laughed. He took hold of the mic and cleared his throat, "Thank you folks....." his words were cut off when something hit the neck of his guitar and draped over it.

"Good shot!" Mark called out as Jensen looked down at yet another pair of underwear. These were larger than the panties and thongs and as Jensen removed them from the guitar he felt the thicker fabric of the white underwear. He opened them out a little to see Saxx written in black lettering on the waistband. Below the brand name someone had hastily scrawled **I LOVE YOU TOO JENSEN** with a black Sharpie. Chuckling, Jensen held the mens boxer briefs up for the crowd to see.

"Very funny!" He grinned and the audience cheered back.

"Jared loves you!" Someone else in the crowd shouted.

"And I love him too. He's the best friend anyone could wish for and an awesome person to work with. Hey guys, ya know ya'll love him too right?"

Another loud roar from the crowd and Jensen mentally high fived himself.

 

When they finally left the stage Jen took the Saxx with him back to his dressing room. He pushed the door open to see his lover already sat on the couch, his long legs stretched in front of him and crossed at the ankle. "Lose something hunny?" Jensen dangled the underwear from his forefinger and grinned.

Jared smirked. "I wondered where those had gone!" He feigned surprise and caught them when the older man tossed them across the room. Standing up, Jared unfastened his jeans.

"What are you doing? Someone might come in!"

The brunette shrugged. "I'm just putting my underwear back on baby." He shoved his pants down to his ankles and was now naked from the waist down as he tugged off his converse to get the jeans off altogether.

Jensen gaped. "You actually used the ones you were wearing?"

"Well I don't exactly carry spare boxers around with me Jen." Jared giggled and bent to put his feet into the Saxx.

"Wait! Those are mine now, you threw them at me so I claim ownership."

Jared's eyebrows rose. "First my ass, now my underwear? What else are you gonna want Jen?" Half naked, Jared was certainly a sight to see, standing in just his socks, t-shirt and beanie. Jensen was quickly stood in front of him, his rough hands on the younger man's small waist.

"What do I want? Hmmmm...apart from you bent over this couch? How about your hand in marriage?"

"Huh?" Jared was shocked to the core.

"You know, you, me, our friends and a priest."

Jared shook his head. "Baby, we've kept our relationship a secret for eight years. We can't hide it if we get married."

"I don't want to hide it anymore." Jensen said defiantly. "I'm proud of being the man you want to be with Jay and I love you, I want everyone to know I love you not just our families and a few co-stars." Jensen chuckled then. "I still cant believe Shepherd walked in on me sucking you off."

Jared blushed. "Yeah well you don't have to deal with Felicia wanting to know all the details...she still assumes I'm a top by the way."

Jensen guffawed with laughter and squeezed his lover tighter. "So...Do you want to become Jared Padalecki Ackles?

Jared kissed those soft full lips every Dean girl dreams about. "I do." He suddenly realised his state of undress. "I'd best put my pants back on before we go tell everyone we're engaged though."

His new fiancé ground his crotch against Jared's bare thigh. "Hang on there hunny. Plenty of time for that after I've had the other thing I wanted..."

 

 

                                                                                                                  THE END

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
